


"Don't Tell Me To Calm Down!"

by shxnnxnchxmbxrs



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Katniss/Peeta - Freeform, everlark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxnnxnchxmbxrs/pseuds/shxnnxnchxmbxrs
Summary: Katniss thinks Peeta is cheating on her.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73
Collections: Everlark One Shots and Drabbles





	"Don't Tell Me To Calm Down!"

**Author's Note:**

> Katniss thinks that her husband is having an affair.

She smells that smell again. It hangs solemnly in the air, mocking her with its presence. It’s perfume.

And it’s not hers.

There’s no need to jump to conclusions, she tells herself. There’s a multitude of different reasons why her husband might be fucking another woman behind her back.

Okay, so she’s already leapt.

Still, there must be a perfectly logical reason behind it. Peeta would never cheat on her, she’s certain. Well, she thinks she’s certain. Now she’s thinking and she’s not that certain at all.

She didn’t think Cato would cheat, but then again that was her simply ignoring her instincts and ignoring the red flags. Looking back, he’d definitely been cheating from the very start and not even trying to hide it.

Douchebag.

But she’d cried in Peeta’s arms that night she found out, and he kissed her so gently, so gently that she felt reborn. The look in his eyes was as if she personally torn out his heart and stamped on it. She imagined her own looked the very same now, finding out the horrors her husband had been up to behind her back.

She knows she’s overreacting, but the vile smell of the rose perfume makes her want to gag all the same. It smells familiar, but she can’t quite place it. That’s when she spots a long, blonde hair on the kitchen worktop. It’s far too long to be Peeta’s, and far too fair to be her own.

This is disastrous. Not only is her darling husband cheating on her, it’s with someone she vaguely knows. And she’s probably a gorgeous blonde too.

Narrows it down, she thinks as she bitterly takes a sip of tea, trying to imagine who the hot blonde could be. It could be Glimmer. In fact, it’s definitely Glimmer. She has long legs, curves where she’s supposed to, and she’s not six months pregnant. She runs a hand over her swollen stomach and is hit with instant nausea that she hasn’t felt in over three months. Glimmer sounds about right.

The front door clicks.

“Hey, I’m back!” Her husband, if she can even call him that, calls from the hallway.

“Hi.”

“You okay, sweetheart?” The look on his face disgusts her. He seems genuinely interested in her well being. Like he fucking cared when he was fucking whoever the fuck she was against the fucking kitchen counter.

“Yes.”

“Don’t believe you. Try again, this time with a smile, please?”

She turns to scowl at him, raising her lips into a faint, sardonic smile. His brow knits together in confusion as he bends down to take off his left shoe. He moves past her slightly to put the shopping bag he held in his hand onto the kitchen counter.

His blonde bimbo probably had her perfect, not pregnant body pressed up against that. Lovely. She’d never eat again.

“Are you okay though, darling?” Don’t call me darling, you adulterer.

“I don’t know. Why don’t you ask your girlfriend?” She scowls, but he takes it as a joke and when he laughs lightly it only infuriates her further.

“It’s not funny Peeta, I know what you’ve been doing!”

“Oh do you now?” He teases. Why can’t he understand that she’s being totally serious?

“I mean it, Peeta, run off to Glimmer and then see if I give a shit! I don’t want to hear excuses just get out of my sight before I poke your eyes out!”

That made him take notice.

“Glimmer?”

“Yes! I figured it out! Thought you could hide it from your dumb and stupid wife, did you? Well, you’d have gotten away with it for a lot longer if she’d not left her ratty hair in the kitchen!”

She huffed and tried to catch her breath. She had never quite seen Peeta so gobsmacked, standing there blinking at her as if she was an exhibit in the museum, or an animal in a zoo.

“Katniss, I haven’t seen her since she left my office building a year before we got together.”

“Oh, so you’ve been sleeping with her for the entire six years we’ve been together then. Hmmm. Is that what you’re telling me?”

He blinks at her dumbly. She almost thinks that she’s gotten it wrong, he can’t possibly have been that much of an arsehole. But then he smirks and she realises she’s hit the nail on the head.

“Oh yeah that’s what’s been going on...” No need for sarcasm you snarky prick, “Katniss, don’t be stupid, I’m in love with you!”

“I’m not being stupid, I’ve just put all the clues together and it makes sense!” He raises an eyebrow at her, and she takes that as her cue to explain, “The rose perfume, we both know it’s not mine I hate the smell of roses, and there was a long blonde hair in the kitchen. Fuck her on my dining table, did we?”

“Katniss, the last time I fucked anyone on our dining table was when that happened!” He points to her stomach, a smug smirk plastered to his face. He knows he’s getting a rise out of her, and he’s even enjoying it. Cheating bastard.

“I don’t believe you.”

“Of course you don’t, babe. Really that plausible I could cheat on you, huh?” He’s moved closer towards her, she thinks he looks slightly wounded by her accusations, but she doesn’t care. She’s right. And she knows it.

“Plausible if it’s true. And it’s true. I know it’s true I worked it out.”

“Someone tell Mystery Incorporated that you’re after their jobs. Sorry Scoob!” He smirks again and she has to fight the urge to not slap it right off of his smug little face.

“It’s not funny.”

“Seems pretty funny to me.” He replies, before adding, “and I’d have gotten away with it if it was for you meddling kids,” under his breath, in the hopes she would only half head him.

Her hearing, it turns out, is impeccable.

“Aha! So you admit it!”

“Katniss, I was just quoting Scooby Doo.”

“No, you just admitted it. So where did you do it then? The kitchen? The bathroom? OUR bedroom? Oh my god, have I slept in our bed after she’s been in there!” She was rambling, as she would when she was nervous. Of course she was fucking nervous, she’d never accused her husband of cheating on her before.

“Will you just calm down?”

Uh oh.

“Katniss, please just calm down and let me actually explain what’s going on so that I can prove to you that I have eyes for no one else. I’ll even prove it to you against the dining table if you want. Just please, calm down and let me talk to you properly.”

Fuck. Now he’d done it.

“DON’T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!”

She launched towards him, arms flailing, but he easily grabbed her by both wrists. As she struggled against his iron grip, he swiftly spun her around and pressed her against the closed door, her arms pinned above her head by one hand whilst the other roamed to her waist.

“Don’t touch me.” She protested weakly, already leaning into his hand as he began to caress her jaw gently.

“Are you going to let me explain, or do you want to carry on spitting bullshit theories?”

His voice was low and hoarse and as he whispered into her ear, she felt a tingle jolt happily down her spine.

“It’s not bullshit if I can prove it.”

She was so close to his face now, she could see into his eyes. They were staring at her intently, dark and intense. For a split second she saw a flash of pain cross his pupils, but it was so faint she must have been imagining if.

“I hardly think that Effie’s hair and perfume prove that I’m sleeping with a girl I haven’t seen in seven years.”

“Effie?”

He was lying. Why would her Aunt Effie be here when she wasn’t at home herself?

“So now you want to listen?” And as she nodded he explained in a low voice, still holding her pinned to the door.

“She wanted to do a baby shower for you, darling. But, you know what Effie is like, so that meant it had to be a complete surprise. Which you’ve now ruined by the way, so you best act surprised when it happens.”

She turned to look at him for the first time in a few minutes, and her cheeks flush, embarrassed she could ever think such a thing about her wonderful baker boy. Because truly, that sounded more plausible. Her Aunt Effie was always throwing surprise parties, much to her Uncle Haymitch’s dismay.

She’d been an idiot. It was almost as if Peeta could read into her thoughts.

“Yeah, I’d be feeling pretty stupid if I was you too. But, seen as though I’m a nice husband and all that, I’ll let you off and we can put it down to the baby hormones. Sound like a deal?”

She nodded quickly, and turned away from him again. Her arms were starting to ache from the position he had them in and she wiggled her wrist.

“One more thing. I would never do that to you, you know that, right?” The dark, playful tone has vanished, and he was looking at her so sweetly.

“Yes...”

“You don’t sound too convinced. How can I prove it to you?”

She shot him a look, one she had done some many times before, and he complied just as he had all of those times. He kissed her neck gently, and slowly began to move up towards her jaw. He still hadn’t released her wrists, but she no longer cared.

“Peeta, I’m so sorry.”

“Katniss, there’s no need to apologise. If I was carrying a human inside of me I’d definitely be a bit crazy sometimes. Plus, I don’t mind you being angry at me sometimes.”

“I’ll get angry with you more often then.” She smiled her first genuine smile of the afternoon.

“Good. It’s hot. And the make up sex is always incredible!”


End file.
